X Men: Next Generation
by FunnySideUp
Summary: Logan has surpassed his mentor and professor Charles Xavier and has taken over the Institute along with his fellow X-Men. But, with new threats arising and mutants getting out of control can he handle it?


_-Oakland, California_

Adam was being pursued by many of his fellow peers. It was getting ready to be a blizzard and the snow was skyrocketing in terms of height. He chose to elude them to bypass any problems. They continued to exasperate him throughout the whole walk.

"Hey loser, where are you going" One of them yelled.

"Just leave me alone guys" Adam responded cordially.

All of a sudden he was pushed into the snow. His head hit a rock that was hidden under the white fluff. They all laughed at him as he struggled to get up.

"What's the matter loser, do you want to cry home to mommy?" everyone laughed at the pretentious leader's comment. "This is what happens when you leave the football team to protect some nerd."

"Leave me alone" Adam said as amiably as he could.

"Aww… somebody is about to cry" another boy tantalized.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Adam forced his hand up toward one of the boys and a _concussion _of energy came out and compelled him through an uninhabited house.

All of the boys ran towards there comatosed friend.

"Jack wake up, wake up!"

"I think he's out cold."

"You're a freak Robinson, you're a freak!"

"I didn't mean to—I didn't…" Adam tried to say. He started to grimace in pain.

"My hands… they're on fire…somebody help me, please."

"Let's get outta here!"

Adam Robinson then passed out.

_-Jean Grey's School for Higher Learning_

"Alright Amber, or better yet Iris, are you ready for your first session using Cerebra" Beast asked.

"More than ready" Amber said.

"Well alright, just sit down, put it on-" Beast gave straightforward instructions.

"Alright, what now" Amber did the easy stuff first.

"Now, focus, relax your body until you—"

Beast began to see several holographic images of mutants.

"Well someone is a fast-leaner. I thought this was going to take decades!"

"Well, you did tell me over and over again how to work this thing. You even showed me how late Professor X worked it, for the past 2 years. Really, I should have been working this a long time ago" Amber told.

"Well practice does certainly make perfect heh, heh" Beast joked.

Amber gave him a _'seriously' _look so he automatically stopped smiling.

"Alright now focus your mind; look for the most troubled mutant. Cerebra—'

"Has the ability to holographically represent recent memories of mutants in specific geographic locations, so I'm going to go to California. Maybe there's a famous mutant there" Amber interrupted. "By the way you should really stop instructing me, I have this in the bag."

Suddenly a boy, Adam Robinson, popped up and Amber and Beat witnessed what happened with him and the bullies.

"Iris, set-up a physic conversation with Headmaster Wolverine please" Beast said in awe of what he was still watching as he spoke to Amber.

"No problem" Amber said with an awe expression like Beast's.

"_Logan… Senior Staff Meeting…now." _

_-Staff Meeting Room_

Everyone had taken their seats leaving one empty.

"Has anyone seen Gambit?" Beast asked.

"He's sleep as always" Rogue sighed knowing this was going to be a very tedious meeting.

"Just get on with the point fur ball" Wolfverine said inexpert to Beat's feelings.

"Anyway, during my rather prompt Cerebra session with Iris, we have espied a certain mutant. His name is Adam Robinson and his ability to creative concussive blasts from his hands is more preeminent then the average expectations" Beast elucidated.

"Alright so send a task-force out, problem solved" Iceman said.

"It's not that simple. Adam seems to have gone M.I.A since his episode. I'm sure the Brotherhood may have a mutant able to locate other mutants as Cerebra does for us. Chances are there was a mutant nearby the scene. Remember we almost lost Nemesis to them, and her founding was quite palpable as well."

"So what's the plan Hank?" Shadowcat asked.

"I presuppose that Logan has one" Beast said.

Logan was silent in thought for a moment.

"Alright, we need a group of well collaborated mutants" Logan said.

"Well we would have a group set if the kids actually participated in Danger Room sessions" Storm said.

"This whole Institute is a 'Danger Room'."

"I have a few in mind" Marvel Girl intervened.


End file.
